War of Fiction Chapter 33
Chapter 33------------- ' ' In Springfield Frank, Zutroy and Barney were sitting in the middle of springfield the three stood over Pepper mocking her “you stupid little pig why don’t you just leave bitch” Frank screamed “please don’t do this to me i did nothing wrong” she cried sitting in the mud A car rolled up up to the crowd of people the door opened and out walked Legs and Louie along with Fat tony they all held tranquilizer guns in their hands Frank and Barney turned around looking at the mob “you come to help” barney asked “No fatso we come to arrest you three” legs informed “You joking it ain’t funny” Frank said “It’s no joke buddy “ Fat Tony blurted throwing three pairs of cuffs on the ground he raised his pistol at the men “You bastards are working for them you traitors” Barney spoke “No you stupid oath we are working for the mayor you kind of people ain’t welcome no more darling you can run on home now” Fat Tony said to paper Pepper got up and began to walk to her home covered in mud still crying. Zutroy picked up one of the handcuffs putting it around his hands “What you doing” Frank asked the man “Look frank can’t be getting shot “ he informed. Barney followed putting on the cuffs Frank tutted at the two men before he began to take off running away from the three mafia men. Louie raised his gun firing a shot into Frank’s leg sending him to the floor in pain. Fat tony walked towards the man with the cuffs in his hands he bent down to the man “Now you not going be able to walk for a week silly man” Tony said holstering his weapon and dragging frank back to the vehicle with the other three the vehicle drove off towards the town hall where Fat tony, legs and Louie brought the three men into the building there sat Quimby, Wiggum and Pirot they dragged them into the office “3 racists served for you all we want is Snake” “Look about that Burns refuses to let him out because he works with the ring leader who isn’t a springfielder” Quimby Explained “well mr. mayor may I suggest you take him by force” Tony spoke “Look Tony at the moment you're my force you want him go get him prison isn’t that guarded” Quimby suggested “On one condition we can kill if we must” Fat tony proposed “Very well” Quimby answered “What you doing about those people watching my family” Wiggum asked “We have your family marge’s family and the reverend all being watched the big non racists of the town they think they're helping to take over ” Legs informed “We’ll have men take them out asap along with eddie and the plant workers then we’ll filter people” Fat Tony said Frank looked at them smiling “This plan is shit” “Shut up you stupid man” Wiggum wailed at him Zutroy stepped forward to speak “He’s right when we first existed we never had contact with the outside world, then people started to visit it us ruined the peace we had people rightly didn’t accept them so Homer had to step forward as a leader but even him and his power couldn’t deal with it so he left like a coward and then we had bloody non springfielders take over and we got rid of him when Solid Snake killed his father and then you rose up you stupid man Quimby your leadership is poor and we had we types of leader the good but with the wrong ideas the bad but with the right ideas and now we have a neutral coward with no ideas of his own a fool” Zutroy screamed the wooden door to the office swung open Don and Bonnie walked in Don raised his gun firing it at Zutroy killing the man. Bonnie raised her gun pointing it at Barney Wiggum got in front with his gun raised “Calm down you’ve already killed one don’t kill the others this isn’t the way” “Wiggums right you kill all of these men and women you prove your what they say you are but you're not your good people” “Sorry Quimby we’re taking over office ' ' Some time earlier in the prison Sandor amged to walk down the stairs towards the boss of the prison Solid Snake Sat there with Peach and Snake sat there Ned coming over to the small crowd “What the fuck was that” Sandor blurted to Solid Snake “Tactics that’s what “ David replied “Tactics you let Red die” Sandor pointed out “All for the greater good I report a suspected break out to the boss and then he trusts me a little bit more we will escape when I have gained enough trust” “That’s bullshit you gonna let more people die” Sandor asked “If needs be” He replied Sandor walked down towards the man pointing at him “you Cunt, you call yourself the leader of this place but you let one of the few people you have die that’s a shit leader in my books” “Shut your mouth you big bastard you don't’ have a clue what I've been though if we just leave now without time people die we can't just escape” Sandor thought back to his escape with poison Ivy he remembered when they escaped how unplanned it was and how it went to shit, how the future love of his life died horribly, brutally. Sandor made a fist hitting Solid Snake across the face taking his anger for the remedies loss of Ivy out on the clone Solid snake turned his head wiping the blood off his lower lip from the busted lip sandor had gave him he smiled before kicking the dog in the stomach he smacked him across the face Sandor tuned back in hitting the man again across the face gripping his head in his hand and pushing him against the wall Sandor proceeded to smack Solid snake's onto the wall. David headbutted Sandor sending him to the floor Solid Snake jumped on top of Sandor throwing punches onto the man. Mr. Krabs and Snake both latched a hand onto him trying to pull The brute of the hound but he used his elbow to send a blow to Snakes face putting him in pain and Krabs backed up allowing him to continue Solid snake gripped his hands around Solid Snake’s neck squeezing him tightly he put all his force into to stranggeling him Sandor felt the breath escape his lungs unable to consume any more he felt his life flash before his eyes he slowly began to come to his demise when Suddenly Lara took a metal pipe across solid snake's head knocking him out cold to the ground “enough” she screamed ' ' Inside the church batman was at the end of the altar with chucky Reverend brought some food to the outsiders “Thanks reverend” Batman spoke the three began to proceed to eat the food before the doors to the church swung open williy the groundskeeper and Lindsey Nagel a real estate agent stood there in the doorway staring at the three. Eddie walked behind the two springfielders “You three are under arrest for the murders of a lot of fucking people” Eddie yelled at the three men ' ' Meanwhile at the Power Plant Mr. Burns and smithers led Red who had chains around her arms they let her up a flight of stairs leading to a massive pit apart of the cooling towers she looked down at what was a huge cauldron inside the cooling towers “Please burns I’m useful I can cook really really good, give me a chance I’ll make something you’ll never forgot hear me out please” Red spoke “Sorry Red but in this town we need power not everyone knows where it comes from but to be honest I don’t hate outsiders all too much I just like power and money so no hard feelings” he laughed as gripped on her coat pushing his hands out making her fall into the cauldron she screamed on her fall down falling into the cooling towers making it sizzle violently as her body evaporated in the towers.